St Dalton's
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: St. Dalton's Academy for Gifted Boys and Girls: home of gifted boys and girls, insane teachers, multiple people who want to take over the world, and people with magical powers. With all this craziness, there is bound to be some drama. DISCONTINUED
1. This is Going to be an Interesting Year

**Hi, guys! I am coming back and editing this story, because I realize how many plot holes and inconsistencies there are in it. I really loved it while I was writing it, but by the 13****th**** chapter, I just couldn't continue it without making the inconsistencies worse. So, I'm going back and revising it. The events are, for the most part, the same. I've just added stuff, details, fixed grammar, fixed the super messed up timeline, and fixed some off characterization. I'd love for you to give the edited version a chance, but if you don't want to, that's fine. **

**Chapter 1 Edited: 06/17/13**

**For those of you who are new to St. Dalton's, WELCOME! And I sincerely hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the long, winding, frozen path wishing he had worn clothes more appropriate for the climate. His winter coat perfect for Ohio's coldest months could not withstand the temperatures of Northern Russia. His breath showed clearly in the air, and he swore his ears and nose were about to fall off, or at least get frost bite. He could not even put his hands in his coat pockets because he had to carry his bags; he definitely over- packed.<p>

"Who would build a school here?" he mumbled to himself, irritated. The path he was on led him to a gorgeous and peaceful courtyard; trees covered in snow and icicles, a constant throughout the year, and flakes of snow gently drifting to the ground. Outside of the courtyard, there was a snow storm raging with wild winds and whips of ice. Within the boundaries of the school, however, was a peaceful winter wonderland. The difference was startling, but Kurt was so excited to have reached his destination, he hadn't even noticed.

A Russian taxi had dropped him off at the end of the driveway, the driver yelling something at him he could not understand. Kurt simply passed him a random amount of bills- probably wildly over paying the man- and got out of the vehicle. He was glad to see the school after such a long trek.

He found the main building he was looking for: The Main Hall. It was aptly named that because it was in the middle of the school's campus, and it housed the administrative offices. Kurt slowly stepped towards the main doors to the building, still apprehensive about the situation. It was quite sketchy- he was dropped off in the middle of nowhere by a random Russian taxi driver. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to create warmth and let out another rough breath perfectly visible in the frigid air around him.

"Вам нужна помощь? _(Need help?),_" an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him. Kurt jumped, letting out a slight shriek before turning to look at the owner of the voice behind him in confusion.

"Uhh?" Kurt questioned, brilliantly. The other boy repeated his question. Kurt looked him up and down, nervously, wondering what he was doing. He was tall- extremely tall- with cropped black hair, a strong nose, very dark brown eyes and practically translucent skin.

"Mmmph?" Kurt was momentarily speechless from the man's foreign beauty. He was momentarily side- tracked from the fright he had of being sneaked up on.

"Вы не владеющих русским языком. _(You don't speak Russian.)_" The other boy stated, understanding filling his face quickly at Kurt's confused expression. "Do you speak English?" He asked, trying to clarify the situation. Kurt had not yet spoken in a specific language yet, so it was not the Russian boy's fault he was confused; Kurt had not been articulate.

"Uhh, yeah." Kurt replied, still slightly tongue- tied by the situation as a whole: being frightened by a startlingly beautiful exotic boy. Kurt was completely justified in his mind.

"My name is Duff," the boy said in a heavy accent.

"That's not very Russian." Kurt could not help but point out. Duff let out a loud guffaw at Kurt's statement.

"It is actually short for something you probably could not pronounce. So I just have people call me Duff." Kurt's shoulders slumped a little as his ego was wounded by having his theory shot down. He nodded in understanding, then perked up again to introduce himself.

"Kurt." He offered his hand to Duff and the other boy kissed it gently. A flush spread across Kurt's face and he let out a little giggle. Duff smiled in response, and the two boys stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

There was an awkward pause in the conversation as Kurt watched a snowflake land on Duff's eyelash. The boy was so mysterious and so… foreign. Duff cleared his throat, bringing Kurt back to the current conversation.

"I'm new here…" Kurt began.

"I figured," Duff laughed. Kurt was surprised by how comfortable the other boy seemed with speaking in a non-native tongue.

"Is this where I register and get my schedule and such?" Kurt gestured toward The Main Hall flippantly, really just aiming to hear the other boy's accent again. The taller boy looked at him intensely, studying his face.

"Yes," he stated simply. Kurt nodded and offered quiet thanks before heading in the direction of the building. Before he could, however, his fashion boots lost traction on the ice and he fell backwards, dropping his bags, only to be caught by the strangely handsome boy.

"Careful, Kurt," he said in a smooth voice, making Kurt blush. Kurt could feel Duff's breath on his cheeks, the air warming his face. Duff held him in what felt like an embrace. His name had sounded like a caress coming from the stranger's mouth. He muttered another gentle thank you, picked up his bags, and waved before he finally succeeded in entering the building.

* * *

><p>"Umm… excuse me?" Kurt asked as he walked into what appeared to be the main office. It had a long structure that looked like a cross between a counter and desk that had multiple secretaries stationed at it. None of the women responded. "Excuse me?" He still received no response. The various secretaries simply continued typing and answering phone calls as though he wasn't even there, as though they couldn't hear him. Kurt let out a frustrated groan. How oblivious could people possibly be?<p>

"Kurt?" he heard a voice ask from behind him. He turned around to see a woman nearly the height of Duff. She was quite imposing, and it wracked Kurt's already frazzled nerves quite a bit.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" he involuntarily stammered. It is not every day when a person sees a woman the size and build of a linebacker in a pant suit.

"Kurt, I am Professor Krackurna, the Head Master of St. Dalton's Academy for Gifted Boys and Girls. Follow me," she introduced herself and left the room, obviously expecting Kurt to trail behind her without further prodding.

"May I ask where we're going?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"We're going to my office- the Main Office. The room we were just in is off limits to students, so you must not be seen there again. I have your schedule and room key waiting for you." She spoke in a business-like tone laced with a no-nonsense edge.

"You're lucky I could find time to do this for you on a Saturday. Usually I have meetings all day, but I was able to squeeze you in in between other… more important things in my agenda." Her tone became much sweeter toward the end of her sentence, so it was obvious to Kurt she was using some sort of euphemism. But for what, he wasn't sure.

As they made their way down the hallway, Kurt was introduced to the woman who was going to help him catch up on his studies. Dr. Gray would teach him everything he missed during the first part of the semester. She had been passing by them in a hurry, and as she waved at Kurt she dropped all the books in her hand and spilled the coffee she had been holding.

Professor Krackurna tsked disapprovingly while Kurt bent down to help the woman who would be helping him. He felt he had better make a good first impression on someone he would be spending a significant amount of time with. Also, he ought to show her kindness when Professor Krackurna was so rude.

"Thank you so much!" Dr. Gray exclaimed gratefully to Kurt. She patted him on the back and with a flurry, she ran down the hallway in the direction she had been previously headed. Kurt thought she seemed pleasant, if not somewhat scatter- brained.

After receiving his schedule, a map of the school, and a key to his dorm room, Kurt was practically shoved out of the administrative wing. Kurt was left to fend for himself. He did not think that reflected well on the school at all. He could at least be given a student guide or something!

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the map in his hand, and headed out the door into the freezing weather in the direction he assumed led to the dorms. He found the locations of multiple academic buildings before he reached the dorms, but once he got there, he realized there were separate areas for the females and males. Females and males were in the same building, but they had different and opposite areas; they were not so opposite, though, that it was impossible to go straight from one gender's area to the other in a blink of the eye. He just so happened to be in the female wing of the dormitory. After circling around the area multiple times, trying to make sense of the map, he finally found himself in the male's wing. A spiral staircase connected the bottom floor to the top and all the floors in between. There was a lounge area on the base floor, with couches and chairs, a fireplace and a television. The entire front side of the wing was a window, allowing everyone to see the magnificence of the campus which was, truth be told, mostly snow drifts.<p>

"Room 214B," he read off his schedule, which he clutched in his hand like a life line. No matter what he liked to think, Kurt was terrified of this school. It was like nothing he'd ever seen. After climbing up four flights of stairs, Kurt stopped to catch his breath. He looked out the window and realized that because of the high altitude he was at, there was less oxygen than he had in the U.S. It was a really dumb thing for him to realize, but it was simply yet another thing that made him feel out of place where he was.

When Kurt finally made it to his room, he unlocked the door and got the shock of his life. Two boys were in the bed by the window, and they were naked. Completely naked. Not a single parcel of clothing on them. And they were.. doing stuff. Sexual things! Kurt was horrified and a little turned on at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled. "I-I am so sorry!" He blushed furiously and covered his eyes with his hands. The other two boys were completely calm, however. The boy who was on top gingerly lifted himself off and out of the other and stood up. He walked over to Kurt and offered his hand. Kurt took it, trying not to look down and failing miserably. He looked down, and enjoyed what he saw immensely. He tried not to let it phase him, or show on his face, but the other boy could read him like an extra large print picture book.

"Hi, I'm Antony," the nude boy said warmly, accompanied by a mega-watt smile. Kurt continued to shake the boy's hand and Antony found it very amusing. He looked like the perfect tan, blonde movie star, and had a body to match. The other nude male stood up and wrapped his arms around his taller counterpart.

"Blaine." He stated simply, a goofy yet charming grin plastered on his face. This boy had a slight blush gracing his face, but he had no shame about his body. And he certainly had no reason to. His curly brown hair covered up a portion of his eyes, but Kurt could clearly see the hazel scrutinizing him. He offered his hand, and Kurt realized he had not let go of Antony's yet.

"I'm going to leave now…" Kurt mumbled awkwardly, intending on running away and never coming back, ever in his entire life. He heard bed springs groan almost as soon as he turned around; that simply supported his idea of never coming back. He did not want a repeat of this.

"We'll be done shortly," the boy called Antony yelled cheekily. "Nice to meet you, roomie!" Kurt opened the door, exited and slammed it shut as quickly as possible.

He then opened the door once more, threw his bags inside the room and shut it again.

His breathing finally slowed, and Kurt adjusted himself in his pants. He looked around the hallway, sighing in relief when he did not see anyone watching him. He closed his eyes, and the faces of three completely different handsome males flashed through his mind.

"This is going to be an interesting year." He mumbled to himself.


	2. Not in Ohio Anymore

**Chapter 2 Edited: 06/17/13**

* * *

><p>"Oops, sorry!" Kurt exclaimed when he bumped into someone, almost immediately after his scarring roommate experience. He had just reached the lounge on the bottom floor of the dormitory building when he distractedly bumped into another person.<p>

"It's fine." A non-fine sounding response came from a small irritated girl. She looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, and he let out an involuntary gasp at how icy blue her eyes were. They seemed to lock in on his eyes, and they were searching for answers within his gaze. Kurt finally managed to look away from her, and tried not to look down at her face again. He didn't want her to look into his soul again; it had been rather unnerving, and he would not like to experience it again.

"Sorry again…" he mumbled quietly, attempting at retreat. He did not want to talk to this girl for longer than necessary. He did not want to talk to anyone he had met so far for longer than necessary. The people at St. Dalton's were so strange. She stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm Rhiannon." She introduced herself coldly. "And this is Raina," she said, pointing at the girl standing next to her, whom Kurt had not previously noticed. He could have sworn she was not even there. Weird. Raina looked up at him with warm amber eyes, completely the opposite of Rhiannon's; though, their other features were quite similar, long black hair with blunt bangs, pale skin, short slim stature, their eyes were what set them apart.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl with amber eyes smiled as she said this, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. She was possibly the first genuinely nice person he had met at his new school, and Kurt was genuinely excited to have a possible friend.

"I'm Kurt," he introduced himself- mainly to Raina. The girls looked at each other then back at him; the look was full of meaning and it held significant weight.

"We know." They chorused, one voice brightly, the other spat the words venomously. Kurt simply looked at them, not quite sure what to think or say. He had no clue how he was supposed to respond. How would they know him? Why would they care to know him before he arrived at the school? That was yet another oddity he had come across so far, and he just got there.

"The school has been buzzing about you; a mid semester transfer is quite unusual," the girl named Raina clarified, sensing his confusion. Kurt was sure it was written on his face.

"We don't _ever_ get transfers- most people do not meet the high caliber standards of this academy," Rhiannon bragged in a way that was probably meant to be casual, but wasn't. She probably had not noticed that her statement was actually a compliment to Kurt, and he did not plan on bringing it to her attention lest she take it back.

"Oh…" he said, stupidly. He had no clue what else he could have said.

"Not a kid of many words, are you?" Rhiannon mocked him, smirking triumphantly at Kurt's temporary crestfallen expression. He quickly perked up, though, and came back with a clever comment of his own.

"I speak to those who are worth my breath," he spit at the unkind girl venomously. Raina grinned at his snarky response and linked arms with him.

"Don't worry about Rhiannon. She doesn't like anyone. Like, at all." Rhiannon snorted loudly in an extremely unattractive way.

"Are you two sisters?" Kurt asked, curiously. He figured they were; they looked far too similar not to be. The two girls shared another meaningful look- they were good at that.

"Yeah. So, Kurt, do you want a tour of the building?" He nodded his head eagerly, and arm in arm, he and Raina walked through the halls- Rhiannon trailing grumpily behind.

The tour really was not very interesting to Kurt, but he wanted to take every advantage to make friends he could. He was hoping to find a pal in his roommate, but… that probably wasn't going to happen. He did not think he and his roommate were going to get along particularly well; they seemed like complete opposites- besides being gay, that is. These girls- Raina, at least- could really be his friends.

After walking outside between buildings, from the science building to the math building, to the history building, they finally got to the one Kurt was most eager to see: the Art and Music Conservatory. Despite being an isolated private school in the Middle of Nowhere, Russia, the academy actually had quite the music and liberal arts programs. After all, there weren't many sports students could participate in except, perhaps, tobogganing or skiing.

"This is the music hall!" Raina exclaimed enthusiastically. Kurt grinned and let out an excited breath while Rhiannon studied him curiously. Kurt was very pleased to notice the music building was huge- much bigger than the math building, the science building, and even the main office. It was nearly the size of the dormitories.

"You like music, I take it?" she asked, no hint of sarcasm or malice tinting her tone. It was the first genuine thing she had said to him yet.

"Yes. I love music and fashion," Kurt explained.

"Well, aren't you just a stereotype?" She quickly slipped back into her sarcastic attitude. Kurt huffed slightly before looking back over at the music hall.

He couldn't wait to enter the beautiful building. A huge stained glass window adorned the front of it, and it almost looked as though it was a cathedral. The building was clearly meant to inspire creativity, peace and serenity; three things Kurt needed a heavy dose of. Kurt stood in awe for a moment before running through the snow, eager to observe the inside.

Once they stepped through the doors, he immediately felt calm. A steady stream of notes played on the piano flowed through the air from a room up ahead. Attracted to such a pleasant sound, Kurt moved ahead to find the source. He walked into a small room, most likely used as a practice room, with a piano in it.

The rest of the building had been huge, with beautiful arched ceilings and sparkling murals. The practice room was small and cozy, with a window allowing for light to shine in and a striking scenery to be seen. Sitting on the bench playing was a boy with curly hair. He felt a small coil of dread in the pit of his stomach; why did that specific person have to be the one creating such beauty? Hearing Kurt's footsteps, the boy turned around.

"Oh, hey Kurt," he greeted him warmly. The boy's smile reached his eyes as though he was genuinely happy to see Kurt. He was certainly better at remembering names than Kurt was, for Kurt could not remember the other boy's name.

"Hey…" he searched for Curly's name in his brain. It had not been very long since Kurt had met the boy, but their meeting was such a scarring moment, he blocked the boy's name from his mind.

"Blaine," he reminded Kurt, a smirk on his face and a glint of amusement in his eyes. He could nearly sense Kurt's embarrassment.

"Right. Hi Blaine." His greeting was insincere, though he tried to make it as polite as possible. He really did not want to see that boy or his own roommate, for having met them for the first time while they were nude was not quite the most pleasant experience ever.

Raina and Rhiannon strolled into the room giggling, totally oblivious to the awkward atmosphere the two boys had created. Kurt did not know what had taken them so long to get to where they were; the three of them had entered the building together so they should have reached the practice room within a similar time period.

"Hey Raina, Rhiannon," Blaine greeted the two girls. They gave him the same greeting and Kurt looked in between the three people. He would never have guessed they would know each other.

"You know each other?" he asked, voicing his thoughts aloud. He definitely did not know the dynamics of the school yet.

"Everyone knows everyone here," Raina said simply. "Gossip travels fast, and you have no privacy at a place like this. There are security cameras everywhere, and you never know when someone may be spying on you." The other two people in the room nodded in agreement with her words. It was all very matter- of- fact.

"Yeah," Rhiannon began. "For example, we know that Blaine and Antony were getting frisky earlier today, and you walked in on them." She looked way too delighted by the blush that crept onto Kurt's face. She found joy in Kurt's discomfort.

"Awkward!" Raina sang out in truth. Blaine chuckled good-naturedly while Kurt's face burned from embarrassment. The two boys could say with certainty that they would never forget the day they met.

Blaine walked to the other side of the room, attempting to diffuse some of the tension. He picked up an acoustic guitar sitting near where he ended up, and strummed it gently. It was clear that he was where he felt the most comfortable in the music hall. When he played an instrument or sang a song, everything in the world was clear and he was in control. Kurt thought he looked beautiful…

"You play guitar and piano?" Kurt asked. He found himself asking a ridiculous amount of questions at this place; he was not sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"And the drums, and the trumpet, and the clarinet and the bass and, and, and, and…" Rhiannon listed, somehow making the talent of being able to play so many instruments sound like an insult. Kurt was simply in awe of Blaine, however; he was not affected by Rhiannon's hate.

"Wow. That's amazing," Kurt admitted. He was not surprised when they informed him that Blaine could also sing. Of course he could. As if Blaine could get any more perfect. Kurt suddenly shook his head a bit; since when did Blaine go from a creepy, perverted stranger to a beautiful, talented, sexy man?

"I guess you could say that music puts me in my element." The way the curly haired boy had said that made the sentence sound a lot more important and meaningful than it was on face value. He said it bashfully at the same time, though, which was incredibly adorable. The four of them continued conversing in an easy banter until they heard a sound like church bells alerting them that lunch had begun.

"Why don't you sit by us?" Raina offered him. He agreed gratefully, for he did not want to seem like he had no friends. The cafeteria happened to be in the basement of the dorms, so Kurt thought he would have had no problem finding it without other people, but he was glad he had the two girls. It was extremely complicated to get there, and Kurt ended up very confused as to how the building made sense architecturally.

When he walked in, he saw that the room was nothing like what he expected. He had thought there would be a food line and a bunch of little tables for the different cliques to sit at. What he found was one long table with plates and plates and plates of food. It was like a banquet or a feast.

"Is every meal like this?" Kurt asked, in awe. He certainly was not used to this, but he was sure he could get used to it. He loved how fancy it was and how beautiful the entire room was. It was so grand; full of shiny objects, reflective surfaces, and golden things. Kurt loved it.

"Yes," Rhiannon replied, amused by his reaction to their normal life. She looked at him as though he would never survive.

"Well, Kurt," he said to himself softly, gazing at the grandeur of the room. "You're not in Ohio anymore…"


	3. People are Crazy

**Chapter 3 Edited: 06/17/13**

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kurt decided it was time to brave returning to his dorm room. He just hoped he was not about to have another encounter with his roommate again. He would do anything to avoid something as awkward and uncomfortable as that.<p>

Kurt braced himself mentally to open the door. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle. He pulled his hand back again, far too nervous to enter the room.

'Come on, Kurt!' he thought, trying to encourage himself. 'It's just your roommate…' He certainly was not looking forward to seeing that boy again. Finally, he opened the door as fast as possible, before he could chicken out. His roommate looked up from where he was lounging on his bed, without a shirt on.

Kurt shrieked, thinking he was encountering a repeat of earlier that day. The other boy chuckled kind- heartedly before standing up and putting on a shirt. Kurt gladly realized there were no other males in the room.

"Hey Kurt," he said kindly. Kurt rolled his eyes in response. This guy thought he was such a charmer.

"Ugh." Kurt groaned, not wanting to seem rude, but at the same time wanting to seem very rude. This guy just irritated him, no matter how nice he pretended to be now; Kurt had a very bad feeling about him.

"How are you?" The guy asked warmly. Kurt looked at him oddly. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? What was his incentive?

"Why do you care?" he spat in response, trying not to let his suspicion creep into his voice and failing. The tan boy frowned slightly.

"Can't a dude be kind to his roomie?" There really wasn't a way to answer that without feeling stupid, so Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and got to work setting up his side of the room. After decorating it to his satisfaction, he threw on a long sleeved shirt on top of his short sleeved shirt, as well as a sweater. He was not used to the temperature of the buildings and surrounding areas yet.

"Are you cold?" He was asked by the other boy. His roommate certainly had wonderful deductive reasoning skills.

"Yeah. It's freezing here," he replied, wondering why the boy cared. Kurt was getting really tired of… his roomie's nice guy routine. And Kurt was getting really tired of calling him ambiguous titles.

He stopped for a moment, trying to think of the boy's name. Kurt knew he had been introduced to him and Blaine just hours ago, but.. yeah.

"What's your name again?" Kurt just wanted to stop thinking of him as 'that naked guy' in his head. It would bring up scarring memories, and gosh knows, Kurt had enough of those.

"Antony, baby." Antony said with a beautiful smile on his face. He winked at Kurt, and Kurt felt a flood of warmth invade his body- he wondered if he was blushing. The room became extremely hot, and Kurt needed to fan himself momentarily. He did not know whether he was reacting to Antony's slight come- on or whether he was going through a teenage male version of menopause or what!

"What is going on with the temperature in here?" Kurt wondered out loud. He slipped his sweater off and sat down on his bed. The temperature fluctuated so much that he could not get anywhere near comfortable. "This school is really expensive. The least they could do is have a consistent room temperature." Antony looked extremely offended on the other side of the room. He stared intently at Kurt, but he did not even notice.

Now that he was in his room, unpacked, made acquaintances and avoided too much awkward conversation with his roommate, Kurt was not sure what to do. He let out an annoyed sigh and lay back against the bed's headrest.

He thought maybe he would send a message to one of his friends back home, even though the international rates were horrendous. Kurt pulled out his phone, quickly sending a text to Mercedes, who was going to kill him if he didn't.

The phone made a bad sound half way through his text. It started to heat up slightly, which wasn't that unusual, but it quickly became unbearable. It got so hot that he couldn't stand it.

"Ouch!" Kurt yelped and threw the phone out of his grip. He stared at the object incredulously. What the heck had just happened? He was pretty sure technological devices were not supposed to get nearly that hot.

"What?" Antony asked, nonchalantly. His tone made it seem like he hadn't just heard Kurt yell in pain.

"My phone just got really hot and burned the heck out of my hand!" Kurt stated heatedly, glaring at Antony as though he was a complete moron.

"That's weird." The boy replied shortly.

Kurt wanted to reply with 'you're weird', but he figured that Antony would not be amused by the immature comeback, so he did not. Everyone at this school was weird, in fact.

Kurt ran to the bathroom and put his hand under the water in the sink. He cursed under his breath at the pain. He had not thought the phone had affected his hand that much, but he could see a little red mark left on his hand through the water.

"What a shame you burnt your hand. I wonder how your phone got that hot…" Antony mused out loud. He walked up close to Kurt and put his hand on the shorter boy's waist. "I could distract you from that pain." He kissed Kurt's neck softly.

"No… th-thank you," Kurt stuttered, made uncomfortable by the other boy's advances. A chill crept up his spine as the boy's hands slid lower on his body. "Aren't you dating Blaine?" he tried to remind the other. He was desperate to get his roommate off of him. Oh god! Kurt was stuck with him.. what was he going to do?

"No. We're not dating. I don't date. I just fu-"

"I'd rather not know what you do. Now please back off so I can go to the nurse." Kurt stood up for himself, but yelled in pain when he felt a burning sensation where Antony was touching him.

"What are you doing?" he yelled frantically. He had absolutely no clue what was going on, and the burning sensation plus the fear of unwanted touch and distress of a broken phone overwhelmed his senses. "No!"

The other boy looked absolutely furious; his face was bright red with anger. Kurt felt genuine fear course through his body.

"No one says no to me." He kept his tight grip on Kurt, still unrelenting. The burning sensation continued.

"Get off of me!"

Kurt ripped himself away and the burning sensation disappeared, as well as Antony's furious expression. A caring and remorseful expression filled his eyes instead. There was a moment of silence before anything happened. Antony cupped Kurt's face with one of his hands gently.

"Is your hand okay?" The other boy asked. Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at the taller boy. He did not know what to do. He was temporarily paralyzed with fear. The mood swing was terrifying him more than the plain angry boy had terrified him.

"What do you think?" Kurt snarled, feeling confident the other boy would not hurt him anymore. He hated his roommate even more than before, but now the hate was also mingled with fear and confusion. He stormed out of his room to find someone to help him.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Raina asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She needed clarification; the story did not make any sense. Kurt tried to give that clarification to her, but he was so upset he was not very lucid in his speech.<p>

"He burned me! I don't know how he did that." Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, for he was clearly distressed.

"That idiot! You would've thought he would know better than that!" Rhiannon spat under her breath angrily. She directed it to her sister, which was obvious, for she was not even facing Kurt's direction.

"Calm down," Raina soothed her, speaking in her ear, and shooting her a warning look. Kurt looked between the two, not knowing what they were talking about. Even his supposed friends at the school acted weird and suspicious around him; he could not even trust them.

"I'm telling you- there's something really weird about Antony," Kurt told them fiercely. He really believed it. He knew what happened in his dorm room earlier was strange and abnormal. He was determined to find out what was going on; why people acted so oddly at the school; why he did not feel safe there at all.

Raina and Rhiannon quickly changed the subject and started discussing Kurt's old Glee club with him; that topic could keep him talking for hours without noticing whether he was getting any replies from the people around him. He certainly would not be suspicious of them when being distracted by complaining about a lack of solos and appreciation. As he turned a corner in one of the hallways, heading toward who-knows-where, the two girls stayed back a bit. He continued rambling on and walking as the two girls had a discussion.

"Why is Antony so stupid?" Raina whispered as loud as she dared. She looked fierce and scary, her amber eyes blazing like fire. Rhiannon let a 'shhhhhhhhh' glide out of her mouth, in an attempt to comfort the normally completely composed girl. At least, Raina was the composed one in public. Their personalities were opposite in public than they were when no one was watching; they were reversed in front of other people. It was a complicated thing, but it was for the best. It kept people from suspecting anything from them.

"One day, Kurt will find out, and then what will happen?" The girl continued her rant, her volume getting increasingly louder. "I can only stay calm through so many things, Rhiannon! Antony's going to blow it with Kurt. He can't just go around doing that! He can't just waltz around burning people like they aren't going to figure out what we are!" She let out a loud groan at the end of her speech and the ground below her shook. The walls rattled and there was a sound like thunder emanating through the building.

"Raina, you need to calm down!" Rhiannon urged quietly. It was imperative that Raina stopped right that second. Antony almost blew it, sure, but Raina was doing the same thing now.

At Rhiannon's urging, the fire in Raina's eyes seemed to dim, and the shaking stopped. Antony was not the only one with a quick temper. Most of them had quick tempers. They were loose cannons.

"What's wrong? Did you feel that?" Kurt asked, while running toward them. He had finally noticed they were not behind him. "Where did you guys go?" His innocent eyes were wide and scared. He was on the verge of a panic attack. His day had been quite traumatic thus far. "Why was there just an earthquake?"

"What do you mean 'an earthquake'?" Raina asked, composed and curious. The sisters pretended they had no clue what Kurt was referring to. Rhiannon had a smirk on her face.

"I think you're going crazy. There was no earthquake" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed once again. They genuinely seemed to have no clue what he was talking about. Kurt felt something odd curl in the pit of his stomach.

"Maybe I am…" Something strange was going on at the school, and it had only taken him a few hours to figure that out. He was determined to know why and what was behind the strangeness in no time. He just needed someone kind to show him the ropes, and Kurt knew the perfect person.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm crazy?" Kurt asked Duff when he saw him in the hallway before dinner. It was a loaded question, but he thought Duff could handle it; he was Russian, after all.<p>

"I've known you for only a few hours, but you seem more sane than most people here," he replied, amused by Kurt's wondering. It was a true response, as well.

"How so?" Kurt asked curiously. He needed to pry and sleuth to figure out all the oddities of a place like St. Dalton's.

Duff avoided eye contact with Kurt, feeling a little worried. He hadn't thought that Kurt would take that comment seriously. He decided to say another half-joking comment, hoping Kurt would find it amusing.

"You'll find out soon enough, my friend. People here have a habit of letting their crazy be know." Kurt looked at him curiously, searching for something in the taller boy's eyes.

"I'm looking forward to finding out." Duff swallowed audibly. This was not going to be good.


	4. What Else Would He Do?

**Chapter 4 Edited: 06/17/13**

**A/N: **I hope you all are enjoying these chapters! I've worked hard on editing them so they make sense again. A lot of time and effort and love have gone into them. Enjoy, and let me know!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the common room after dinner mindlessly watching a soap opera made specifically for middle aged women. For teenage boys, they were strangely enraptured by the drama. Kurt supposed he liked it for the drama and the womens' interesting fashion choices; he did not know why Blaine would bother watching it.<p>

"What? You have magical powers?" A Latina woman on the screen breathily exclaimed to the man across the room from her. It was a typical soap style room: heavy carpeting, a grand chandelier, completely matching furniture; quite tacky in Kurt's opinion.

"Yes," the dark mysterious man replied. He moved towards her and stopped once their bodies were pressed together. "I can read minds. And your mind is telling me that you want me to kiss you." The woman's eyes went wide in shock, and he pulled her into a passionate, yet rehearsed, kiss. Kurt sighed.

"Why can't my life be like that?" he murmured, longing for the passionate romance on the screen.

"You want a boyfriend with magical powers?" The boy sitting next to him questioned eagerly, completely misunderstanding specifically for what Kurt was longing. Kurt looked up at Blaine, realizing that the other boy had been watching him.

"Oh, uhh… I. Hmmm." Kurt internally yelled at himself; that was not a very eloquently phrased response. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Blaine took Kurt's response the wrong way.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to presume that you like men. It's just the way you were looking at Antony and I when you walked in yesterday-" Blaine hurried to fix the situation and only proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Kurt interrupted, not wanting to re-live that particular moment. "I do like males. I was just caught off guard by your statement." Blaine nodded slowly in comprehension. "Besides, there's no such thing as magical powers."

"You'd be surprised…" Blaine said softly, his eyes drifting into space. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. 'Blaine's another weirdo, how fantastic,' Kurt thought bitterly.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to get more information out of the boy. A fake smile was plastered on his companion's face immediately.

"Nothing!" A nervous laugh followed the almost scarily chipper grin.

The music in the background of the soap opera began to get louder, and Kurt started becoming really distressed. Between Blaine's odd behavior and the scary music from the television, Kurt was left irritated and feeling foul.

Blaine looked down at his wrist quickly, attempting to cover up what he had said previously. "Oh, look at the time! I think Russian Idol is on!" Blaine's smiled became even more forced than it had been before, and Kurt thought he saw signs of slight pain on the boy's face.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "you're not wearing a watch." There was an awkward pause in the conversation for a few seconds as Blaine tried to figure out how to respond without sounding even more stupid than he already did.

"I'm just really good at guessing times…"

* * *

><p>"I don't know, 'Cedes. The people here are really weird." Kurt confessed to his previous best friend through the phone. It was not the same as their girl talks and sleepovers, but it was the best they were going to get at this point. "I've only been here for one day, and I haven't gone to any classes yet; and I can already tell something funky is going on here!"<p>

"Boy, you're probably trippin'. I know your school's in Siberia or wherever, but they just people. If you're still feelin' weird after a while, maybe you should investigate or somethin'. It might make you feel better." Mercedes advised him. She was short and succinct in her advice- perfect for over the phone. Kurt eagerly thanked her and hung up to plan his sleuthing.

* * *

><p>Raina and Rhiannon heard Kurt talking through the door. Most people would be horrified by their spying, but they did not think of it as spying; they thought of it as a necessary, completely innocent, totally okay method of figuring out information. It was all a means to an end for them.<p>

"He's been here for one day and he's already suspicious!" Raina huffed, beginning to pace around the hallway frantically.

"Relax. He has no clue what's actually going on, though. He probably thinks we're all crack jobs or something." Rhiannon attempted to calm her sister. Raina gave her a look of contempt.

"I am not a crack job."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

* * *

><p>"So how do you say 'the chicken is not here' in Russian?" Duff chuckled. He had been asked to say many different things in Russian, but never something as strange as that- at least, from someone who was over the age of 12.<p>

Kurt and Duff sat eating lunch the next day- Sunday- at the long table. The seats around them were not yet occupied, but Kurt assumed that Raina and Rhiannon would soon sit there. He had already adjusted to having them around all the time.

"Это курица нет здесь. _(The chicken is not here.)_" Kurt giggled. Russian was such an interesting language, and it sounded so.. gritty and cool coming from Duff.

"What about… 'that's a clean sandwich!'" He requested. Duff shook his head, amused by the other boy's requests. It was even more amusing because Kurt highly doubted the school sandwich he was eating really was clean.

"Это чистый бутерброд. _(That's a clean sandwich.)_" Duff indulged Kurt's request, leaning closer to him.

Kurt felt the other boy's breath hit his face; he stared at his sandwich and thought about the school food to keep his mind of the boy's proximity. The food served at such an academy was quite disappointing for Kurt. He had expected astounding food, but it was no better than McKinley's.

"Ты такой красивый. _(You're so beautiful.)_" Duff breathed into the shorter boy's ear. Kurt looked up at Duff and tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" His nose scrunched up in curiosity and Duff couldn't help but admire how adorable the other boy was.

"It means 'you're so beautif-"

"Hey guys!" He was interrupted as Blaine and two other boys sat down next to them. They all looked so excited and happy- like three little puppies.

"Watsup?" Duff mumbled rather dejectedly, looking as though he had failed at something.

"These guys are Wes and David." Blaine introduced, gesturing at the unfamiliar boys he had brought to the table with him. The two boys referenced raised their hands in greeting.

"As I was saying," Duff continued in exasperation, "I think you're absolutely wonder-"

"Kurt, you're sitting with Blaine _and_ Duff?" Raina asked, pleased as she sat on the opposite side of Blaine next to Kurt. She and her sister had appeared out of nowhere, just in time to interrupt Duff in the middle of his sentence once again. It seemed like his lucky day.

"You actually have friends!" Rhiannon exclaimed sarcastically before sitting beside her sister at the table.

Duff let out an extremely loud groan. He was tired of being ignored and interrupted. What he had to say was extremely important, and he was going to say it write then.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of food, oblivious to the reasoning behind the other boy's frustration.

"What were you saying, Duff?" Kurt inquired, much more politely than Blaine. He actually cared what the boy had to say.

"Would you go out with me sometime?" Duff blurted out without finesse. All the excited chatter in the group stopped, and everything grew quiet. They stared at Kurt, waiting for an answer. Time seemed to stop as Kurt deliberated for a few seconds before answering as kindly as he could.

"Oh.. uh. Well… Today is only my second day here at the school… and- I barely know you…" Kurt stammered, utterly shocked at how forward the other boy was. He lowered his eyes, feeling bad for turning Duff down. The other boy was really cute, and seemed like he was going to be a great friend- he just did not want Duff as a boyfriend.

"I get it." Duff stated and got up to exit the cafeteria with a flourish and drama his date proposal lacked. Kurt followed the boy with his eyes as he stormed outside. Kurt's stomach filled with guilt as he watched some unnamable emotion etch across the boy's face. Kurt could see him clearly through the windows and debated going after him.

It suddenly began pouring rain outside, and it looked dangerous for anyone to be out doors. Kurt decided he had to do something.

"Maybe I should go after him. That rain looks really bad, and it came super abruptly. That can't be good." He told the others at his table, assuming they would understand he needed to do that for his sanity and conscience.

"No!" everyone around him chorused. His eyes drifted from person to person. Nobody at St. Dalton's made any sense.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you are all trying to keep something from me," Kurt said slowly. He got a response of nervous laughter.

"Psssshhhh. Why would we do that?" Blaine said, leaning on his elbow in an attempt to look completely casual. Raina sent him a hard glare.

"You're mental." Rhiannon insulted him as usual.

"Just go back to eating your sandwich." Raina instructed, quickly adding a "honey" when Kurt looked at her oddly for the command. Kurt did go back to eating it; what else would he do?


	5. On the Right Track

**Edited: 7/4/13**

* * *

><p>"Just knock on the door. That's all you have to do. No reason to be nervous. Just do it," Kurt spoke to himself softly. He was glad nobody could see him giving himself a pep talk. He reached his hand out, made a fist, and hesitantly tapped on the door. Kurt hoped he was not about to make a fool of himself.<p>

The door opened shortly after Kurt knocked, and a bright and smiling face greeted him.

"Oh, hey Kurt! What a surprise!" Blaine seemed genuinely happy to see him. Kurt awkwardly laughed, for lack of any better response.

"Uhh- yeah." Whenever he was around the curly haired boy, his words seemed to fail him. His entire expansive vocabulary just flew right out of his head. Blaine just had that effect on him. Blaine nodded and smiled for a bit, simply staring at Kurt momentarily. He then jumped, remembering his manners.

"Gosh, I'm so rude!" Blaine scolded himself. "Come in, come in! Have a seat anywhere." Kurt stood in the middle of the dorm room, shifting his weight from leg to leg, feeling more and more self-conscious by the second. Blaine was totally oblivious to how uncomfortable Kurt was. Blaine gestured for him to sit on the bed, but Kurt shook his head frantically and stayed where he was. "So what do you want?" Blaine enquired curiously. Kurt looked at his feet.

"Umm… do you think… how long have you gone to school here?" Kurt asked him directly.

"This is my second year." Kurt nodded his head, taking the information in.

"When you got here, did you notice anything odd about the students?" Kurt had not gotten a chance to meet his teachers yet. He had arrived Friday after classes had ended for the week, and the weekend had not finished yet. He did not know whether the teachers were as odd as the students, so he could not truly add them into his questions.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow, staring at Kurt as though he was trying to figure out the reasoning behind the boy's question. Kurt found his eyebrows kind of adorable, but he refused to get distracted; he had a purpose, a mission.

"N-no," Blaine stammered in response. He shook his head rapidly and smiled, then covered it up with a faked and sudden casual pose. Kurt was _so_ on to him.

'Lies,' Kurt thought. He studied the shorter boy's face, trying to crack through the poorly placed façade of nonchalance.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Blaine changed the subject, gesturing to his roommate's bed. Kurt had turned down sitting on Blaine's bed, so he thought the boy might be more comfortable on a bed they did not share. Kurt mumbled an 'okay' and sat, thankful for the excuse to do that- his legs were shaking almost violently; he was so nervous; he could feel himself getting closer to solving the mystery of St. Dalton's.

"You honestly don't think anything suspicious goes on here?" Kurt crossed his legs, and tried to bore his eyes into Blaine's. Blaine shook his head slowly, not meeting his gaze. "You've never seen any random behavior? Nothing unexplainable? Other-worldly? Anything?" He was practically begging for insight, he was desperate, but Blaine would not relent.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned at first, before getting increasingly more agitated. "Do you need to go to the nurse or something? Or, maybe, a mental institution of some sort? I mean, really, 'other worldly'? Do you think people are aliens?" Blaine was vicious.

Kurt had expected weird looks from the other boy, but not an oral attack. He hadn't thought he would be accused of being insane. He thought Blaine was his friend..

Blaine stood up quickly, seeing the look of slight horror on Kurt's face, and threw a cd into a player he had in the corner of his dorm. Calm music filled the room and Blaine's entire body relaxed. Kurt could see the change.

"No, it's just… I don't know. Like, for instance, whenever I'm around Antony, everything is always really hot." Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin. He was definitely back to normal.

"Someone have a cruuuuush?" Kurt recoiled at the thought.

"Oh, gaga, no. I mean, objects get physically hot, and I feel like I get burned when he touches me." Blaine simply raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Not what I mean, Blaine." Kurt huffed dramatically. Nothing about this talk had been going the way Kurt planned. "Or how the weather always acts really weird around Duff. The first time I met him, there was a blizzard everywhere but around him, or when he stormed out earlier, a rain storm came. How do you explain that?" Kurt stood up, trying to express how upset he was, trying to get comfort, trying to get answers. "Or what about that earth quake no one but me noticed? Huh?" The poor boy was on the verge of being hysterical. "How is that possible? What is going on here?"

"Woah, woah. Kurt, calm down, okay? Breathe." Blaine ran over to him and put his arm around the shaking boy. He was clearly extremely worked up and confused. "I think maybe you're just under a lot of stress. You need to go take a nap. When you wake up, you'll be thinking clearer and all these fantastic thoughts about aliens and powers will be gone." Kurt stood up, shrugging off Blaine's arm. He looked at the boy he thought was becoming his friend coldly.

"I am not stressed, and I am not crazy. I know what I've seen. If you can't tell me what the hell is going on at this place, then I will search for it myself." He stuck his nose in the air and began to strut to the door, hurt by the entire situation. Blaine began to get desperate- Kurt could not find out.

"Kurt, stop!" He cringed at his slightly manic tone. "Don't go looking for trouble. You never know what's out there." Kurt stopped where he was and turned around slowly, tilting his head in thought.

'Nice, Blaine,' he thought to himself, 'now he knows there _is_ something out there.' Kurt stared at him, a strange expression crossing his face.

"I thought you said there was nothing going on here." Kurt's eyes began to sparkle.

"There isn't." Blaine contradicted himself once again.

"Then why can't I go looking for trouble?" A mischievous grin flitted across his face.

"'Cuz trouble is bad." Kurt laughed rather cruelly at the childish statement, opening the door of the dorm room and exiting. He slammed the door behind him, aiming for maximum drama.

"You ever want to tell me the truth, you know where to find me." Kurt's last words were yelled through the door. With a loud sigh, Blaine collapsed backwards onto the bed. Groaning inwardly, he chastised himself for his lack of subtlety.

Kurt grinned triumphantly as he made his way to his own dorm. It hadn't been a huge success, but he now knew he was on the right track. Now where to go from there…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really hope you're enjoying everything. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've had, like, no computer access all Summer, and when I do I've been lazy. So I'm sorry. Any ideas for this let me know.**

**Also, I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine.**

* * *

><p>"And then John Wilkes Booth decided to shoot the United State's best president." The teacher droned on and on. If Kurt had wanted to learn US History, he would have stayed there. He tapped his pencil on the notebook in front of him repeatedly. <em>Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap<em>. Something hit his arm and fell to the floor by his foot. He picked it up and set it on his desk: a note. He wondered who it could be from.

_Stop tapping! Seriously, dude, not cool!_

_-Antony_

Kurt lifted his head up from reading the note and looked around the room. He found Antony sitting a few rows behind him to the left, glaring at him quite rudely. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy. He folded the note back up and put it in his folder, deciding to ignore it. He was hit again only a few seconds later.

_Don't ignore me. I have something important to tell you._

Kurt folded it up and put it in his folder just like the other one. He didn't know what was so important that he needed to be bothered on the first day of class for, but he didn't care. Especially, because the note had come from Antony, Kurt was less likely to read it. Another note found its way to him, but he ignored it completely. Another note hit him. And another. The room started to get uncomfortably hot. Kurt raised his hand.

"Umm… Dr. Gray, can you please open the window?" His teacher turned around to give him an odd look.

"Mr. Hummel, there's a blizzard outside." The class laughed awkwardly.

"It's really hot in here. Are you not hot?" Kurt heard someone murmur a quiet 'freak'.

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked, her tone bored rather than worried.

"I'll take him!" Antony volunteered. He stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"No-no. I'm fine. Really." Antony put his hand on the shorter boy's forehead.

"Oh, poor thing. You're burning up." He grabbed Kurt's wrist, and it felt like Kurt was on fire where he was being touched.

"Ow!" he yelled, and tripped as he was being dragged out the door. Dr. Gray had already gotten back to her lecture, not even bothering to see if Kurt was alright. They exited the classroom and left the Social Studies wing of the Academics building. Kurt pulled his wrist from Antony's grip. "Get away from me."

"Calm down, princess." The taller boy snarled.

"Don't call me that! I am sick and tired of you bullying me around. I know you didn't bother me last night in the room, but you were awful to me yesterday and you won't leave me alone today, so what's your problem? Huh? What's your deal? Why are you such a poop face?" Antony laughed maliciously.

"Poop face? Where'd you come up with that? Have you been talking to kindergarteners lately?"

"I might as well be talking to one now, considering your I.Q." Kurt froze as the other boy did. He was shoved up against a wall.

"Now you listen here, Hummel, I'm going to help you. So you'd better stop your superior attitude, okay? You don't own the world and you're no better than I am. So stop prancing about like you're the freaking queen and follow me. Alright?" Kurt nodded, shakily. He followed the taller boy with weak knees and a heavy heart. He could throw up at any moment. After a few minutes of walking, Kurt heard a familiar voice.

"Antony? And… Kurt?" Blaine ran up to them, panting and pink faced.

"Good, Blaine, you came."

"What's this all about?" Blaine looked at Antony curiously. Kurt blushed, remembering the first time he met the two. He diverted his eyes and scolded himself for going back to those thoughts.

"I'm going to tell him." Antony stated. Blaine spluttered.

"WHAT?" Kurt looked up at this. He tilted his head and stepped forward to be closer to the center of the conversation.

"You're going to tell me what?" Blaine and Antony looked at each other. The entire hall way was silent. The air felt tense and thick and Kurt again wanted to throw up. He started to feel overheated again, but when Blaine broke his gaze with Antony and looked into Kurt's eyes, he felt a wave of calm. Blaine's words sounded almost musical when they left his lips.

"Nothing. He didn't want to tell you anything." The words were beautiful coming from the singer's mouth. His lips caressed the words almost lovingly, and Kurt felt dizzy. "We're going to take you to the nurse now. You don't look very good."

"I don't feel very good." Kurt affirmed. His eyelids started to droop and he began to lean against Antony's strong body.

"Why don't you go to sleep Kurt?" Blaine asked. He began singing a soft tune and Kurt was scooped into a strong pair of arms. A light kiss was pressed against his forehead and Kurt drifted to sleep listening to the beautiful singing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise something will happen eventually. I just need Kurt to figure some stuff out and then the plot can actually happen. :) Hope I'm not boring you too much.**

* * *

><p>"What… what's going on?" Kurt mumbled as he awakened and promptly fell off the back seat of a car. "Ow! What the heck!" Blaine and Antony had to stifle their laughs in the front seat; it was bad enough they were kidnapping him, but to laugh at him? Well, that would be crossing the line.<p>

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine said soothingly. Kurt blinked a few times and lifted himself back onto the car seat. His back and legs were cramped from being curled up on the seat for so long. He looked around him suspiciously.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Kurt started to feel slightly panicked.

"Calm down-"

"I certainly will not calm down, Antony, if that even really is your real name. How do I know you're not just planning to murder me, huh? That you've been planning this all along?" The two boys in the front literally laughed out loud.

"Kurt, we're not going to murder you." Blaine stated, lips twitching from trying to hold back a smile.

"Then what are you doing?" The poor boy was confused, to say the least. He had just been kidnapped… or forcefully removed from a school campus by classmates: one classmate who he considered a friend and the other whom he hated, though both statuses could change given the current situation. The two boys in the front seat met each other's eyes.

"You'll see." Antony said ominously. Kurt scoffed.

"Oh, so you stay stuff like that, but you don't think I should think you're going to murder me?"

"Pretty much." And the boys chuckled. Kurt crossed his arms and legs and leaned back in the seat. He stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by, trying to memorize it in case of the need to escape. That would prove to be difficult, however, for after a few miles of snow covered fields everything looks the same. Time dragged on, and the silence in the car grew heavy.

"Are you sure about this, Antony?" Blaine asked cautiously. If Kurt didn't know better, he would have thought the boy looked worried.

"He needs to know, Blaine."

"But does he show any signs of…?"

"I don't know. But he needs to know this."

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"Bad things are coming, Blaine. And he should at least know what the hell's going to be happening all around him."

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt perked up at this question. He knew they were talking about him, and he had a few faint suspicions about the situation, but this was something he had absolutely no clue about. Antony didn't answer the question, however, and the air in the car once again became tense.

The landscape gradually began to gain more trees until the boys found themselves in a full-fledged forest. The snow fell to the ground there peacefully and the area was unperturbed; it looked as though no one had ever been there to disturb the natural balance.

Antony eventually pulled the car over and turned it off. He and Blaine took off their seatbelts and went to open their doors.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Get out of the car." Antony commanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Oh, nu-uh. I am not walking in this outfit. These are designer shoes, I am not messing them up so I can walk to wherever you're trying to take me." Antony balled his hand's into fists in frustration.

"Either you walk, or I carry you. Do you want me to carry you?" Kurt flushed, mumbled a no, got out, slammed the door and looked at the other boy expectantly. He walked to what looked like a path through the trees; it was hard to tell because of the snow. Antony led, Kurt followed, and Blaine brought up the rear.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked yet again, and he would keep asking until the question was answered or until they got there.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Antony countered, irritated by Kurt's constant questions.

"I would stop asking if you would answer me. Where are we going?"

"Antony, just tell him where we're going." Blaine said quietly from behind. Kurt turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, Blaine. See, Antony, some people are actually civil." The snide comment was ignored by the person it was directed to, but Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and the subsequent heart-flip made him fret.

"It's okay, Kurt, we're almost there." Blaine informed him kindly. As they continued on the path, the amount of snow began to lighten and sunlight began to increase. Everything save the boys was still, completely and utterly still. Eventually, they got to a clearing in which a huge figure of a hooded statue stood. Kurt had to stifle a gasp at the mere sight of the thing. It was indescribable. The beauty of the man, gallant and handsome, yet whimsical and strong.

"What is that?" He asked, clearly in awe.

"That's St. Dalton."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is very short, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I don't have any excuse. At all. I really don't. Most of you are probably gone. But if you're still here, I would love to hear from you!**

**This chapter should explain a few things, and bring up a few more questions. Because I'm evil and couldn't just leave you without an interesting ending.**

**I don't own Glee. I assume neither of you do either. So we're in good company. :)**

* * *

><p>"Rhiannon, are you <em>sure<em> they came this way? What if they're still back in class?" Raina asked skeptically, and received a nasty look in response.

"I'm sure. I was making out with Jeff, who told me that Nick told him when they were making out that he overheard Antony whispering to himself about taking 'some new kid' to St. Dalton's statue." Their footsteps crunched in the snow as their bodies dodged the trees.

"I'm glad you're using your powers for good then…" Raina whipped sarcastically. The two really were odd. Together, Raina seemed like the evil twin, but when they were with other people, she seemed to deserve the 'good citizenship' award.

"Why not reap the benefits of being a seductress?" Rhiannon smiled saucily at the other girl, and twirled around a tree. "At least I don't cause an earthquake or tsunami or some other seemingly 'natural' disaster when I'm mad. I just turn people on."

"Controlling the earth is a lot more helpful then being able to screw people well."

"Depends on the situation." The two girls stop bickering and return to the path towards their final destination.

* * *

><p>"St. Dalton?" Kurt asked slowly. "<em>That's<em> St. Dalton?" The quietness of the surrounding woods was eery, and along with Kurt's surprise towards the statue and confusion towards the situation, he was feeling extremely uneasy.

"Yes. That's him." Blaine answered with a cautious smile. Kurt tilted his head as he inspected the statue closer.

"He's very… androgynous, don't you think?" Kurt's question was greeted with mighty laughter from the other two males. Antony stepped up to be next to Kurt on his right, while Blaine stayed a step behind on his left. On all sides he was surrounded, but only two of them could fight him.

"He's your type then, isn't he?" Antony sneered. Kurt turned and glared quickly before looking back at the Saint an entire school was dedicated to.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He asked.

"That's a good question." Antony replied. Blaine was to remain silent for a while, since it hadn't been his idea to bring Kurt in the first place. "As you probably guessed, this is the St. Dalton our school is based off of."

"Yeah. I guessed that." An awkward pause took place quickly.

"Yeah, well there was a good reason for that."

"And the reason is…?" Antony didn't reply for a while, instead leaving Kurt to wait for his answer. Being impatient, Kurt soon got frustrated. "Just tell me."

"He could control the elements." Silence. Not a single sound was made in the woods as Kurt stared at the other boy. His brow furrowed and he licked his lips as his thoughts rushed at over 100 miles an hour. Then his face relaxed and he nodded his head.

"Okay. So? Why's the school named after him?" Antony and Blaine were extremely surprised by Kurt's acceptance of the concept of 'strange powers'.

"The students have powers, too." More silence, and then another nod of Kurt's head.

"But I don't have powers." He challenged the taller male. Blaine stepped in.

"We can't explain that. Sorry." The curly haired boy looked genuinely regretful, and Kurt's heart twinged much harder than he expected it to. He felt guilty for making Blaine feel guilty. 'How strange…' he thought.

"Well, what are your powers?" Kurt asked them, though he could probably guess. They weren't very good at hiding them.

"I control heat and fire. Because I'm hot," Antony said quickly, as though that was the answer he typically gave when asked the question.

"And you?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

"Music. I can pick up any instrument or any piece of music and play it or sing it automatically. Even if I'd never heard the song or seen the instrument ever before." Blaine kicked the snow at his boot shyly, trying not to grab attention. He didn't like bragging, and people often told him that by saying things along those lines that he was doing just that.

"Wow. That's really cool," Kurt honestly complimented the shorter boy. He had a smile on his face that was returned fully by Blaine. They locked eyes and a spark flew around Kurt's body, traveling through his veins, heart and into his brain.

"Thanks," Blaine breathed out slowly, breath completely visible in the chilly air. Kurt then realized that he was actually freezing, and started shivering almost immediately. He thought it odd how he hadn't noticed the temperature before.

"It's r-r-really cold o-out here. A-aren't you c-cold?" Kurt asked the other two males. They shook their heads, and he looked at them in disbelief.

"That's because I was keeping you warm before. Our powers can either help or destroy someone. And it can be by doing something as simple as warming you in the winter." Antony stated. Blaine glared at him.

"That was unnecessary, Antony. You don't have to freeze him to prove a point."

"He needs to get how serious this is." Antony and Blaine stood to meet each other in between Kurt and the statue.

"How serious what is?" Kurt interrupted, feeling extremely left out and out of the loop.

"I don't really know how to say this, Kurt, but…" Blaine began. Antony finished for him.

"Professor Krackurna is creating an army using the students of our school to take over the world."

"Oh, is that all?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know. I never update this. I'm sorry! I have a hard time figuring out what should happen next.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :) Hope you enjoy this tiny chapter. I'll have more once I figure out what's gonna happen next.**

**I don't own Glee. :( **

"No. They didn't just do that!" Raina whispered indignantly.

"Yes, actually, they did." Rhiannon confirmed her fears. "Antony and Blaine just gave away St. Dalton's entire premise to the random new kid. Could you seriously not see that coming?"

"I did see it coming, I just hoped they wouldn't do that." The two girls walked briskly away from where they had been watching the boys. Raina watched her feet as she walked.

"And why is that?" The other girl asked.

"Because I like Kurt, but now his fate is inevitable." Rhiannon looked at her oddly, feet crunching in the snow as she dodged trees.

"What fate would that be?" Raina was silent for a few moments before the trees surrounding them began to shake and the snow on top of the tree's branches flew off, temporarily blinding them.

"Don't you remember?" She began sinisterly. "We must kill him."

"And why must we kill him?" The other girl asked hesitantly. Not recalling that part of her job. The trees stop shaking and she can see the other girl once again.

"Because information is power and now Kurt has too much. You've got to remember that Professor Krackurna gave us specific directions-"

"She told us to befriend him, not murder him." Rhiannon interrupted bluntly.

"She also told us if something goes wrong, not to be afraid to act. Now because he knows the secrets of our school he will be a major problem." They reach the edge of the tree line, about to leave the safety and cover of the woods. "Rhiannon, if you don't help me, I'll do it by myself."

"But Raina-" she began, but the other girl had already begun the trek back to campus by herself.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do about Krackurna?" Kurt asked the other two boys once they got back to school on the way back to the dorms.<p>

"Shhhh!" Antony covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "Are you crazy? You can't just go around saying these things out loud." Kurt looked confused, but before he could ask anything, Blaine clarified.

"This information isn't public knowledge, so it shouldn't be brought up in public." Kurt nodded in understanding and Blaine smiled kindly. Antony rolled his eyes and strode in front of the two boys.

"Umm, Kurt," Blaine began softly, trying to avoid the tallest of the three boys overhearing, "do you want to come over to my room?" They shyly grinned at each other and just as Kurt was about to nod, Antony turned around and slung an arm on each boy's shoulders.

"Blainers!" He stated cheerily and loudly. "What could you two possibly want to do in a dorm room all by yourselves?" Kurt blushed furiously and tripped over his feet. Blaine cleared his throat and Antony's shit eating grin widened. "You should just come over to me and Kurt's room. It'll be warmer there and you know how important warmth is at this school. We are constantly in a blizzard! You're room is probably-"

"Sure. Thanks," Blaine softly says, cutting the other boy off and not meeting his eyes. As they travel down the hallway into the dorm's wing, they are tackled by two over exuberant teens.

"Blaine, hi!" Yelled one.

"Hi, Kurt!" Giggled the other.

"…hello, Antony." They spat and glared at the third boy simultaneously. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hi Wes, David, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" David asked Wes, stroking his invisible beard.

"Sooooooo much is going on!" Wes replied, purposefully forcing his voice to crack for effect.

"You're right, Wes!"

"Mhmm. I always am."

"Now you're wrong."

"I guess I was wrong…" he looked extremely saddened by that realization.

"Now you're right again!" David clapped for his brilliant friend.

"Oh Goody. I just wish-"

"Oh my God. You imbeciles. Shut up and tell us whatever news is supposedly important. Because no matter what it is, it's more important than you two bickering like two old lesbians going through menopause." Antony yells, greeted with momentary silence.

"You're right, Antony!" David exclaims after a few seconds.

"No he's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"He is totally right!"

"What do lesbians have to do with anything?" That stumps David and with a threatening growl from Antony, they get back to the news they had.

"Anyway," David began.

"We heard-"

"-that Dr. Gray is-"

"-going to start teaching combat lessons!" The boys' voices escalated to volumes and pitches never before reached by males passed the age of puberty minus Kurt.

"But that's not all!" David continued, as though the two of them were an infomercial and about to offer an even better deal than the one already presented.

"She won't be teaching it-"

"-in general, but-"

"-to every student at St. Dalton!"

"DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!" They harmonize.

"And the significance of that is what exactly?" Kurt asked, both confused and irritated.

"Dr. Gray is helping Krackurna!"

"My history teacher is evil!"

"DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo, I thought this was longer than usual, but it really isn't. Oh, well. It will either clear some things up or confuse you more.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Antony sat in the latter two boy's dorm room. They silently contemplated separate subjects. Kurt thought about how complicated his life had just gotten; his life was filled with crazy teachers planning to legitimately take over the world using students with magical powers, while back in America his only worries were whether his new scarves would be damaged by slushies or dumster tosses. Antony thought about how he could defeat the evil arising and become a hero to the entire world, earning him fame, fortune, and plenty of hot guys. Blaine thought Kurt was pretty.<p>

"Umm, Kurt," the curly haired boy began, but was interrupted, as he often was.

"Yes." Antony stated calmly. He received two questioning glances.

"Yes What?"

"Yes, he'll go out with you. Jeez. It's obvious you two are attracted to each other- you each mentally undress the other whenever you see each other." He said bluntly. Kurt and Blaine flushed and stuttered, trying to come up with some sort of intelligent response. None came to them, so Antony continued. "I can only hope that someday you'll allow me to join. That would be one hot manage-a-tois." Kurt choked on his own spit and Blaine readjusted himself while crossing his legs, hiding his newly appearing problem.

"Now guys," Kurt began, "this has gotten extremely awkward and out of hand. Everyone just needs to relax and calm down." All three boys instantly felt soothed and satiated, as though they had gotten a massage. Their heart rates decreased and they found themselves decreasingly drowsy.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to crash here if that's okay with you guys." Blaine yawned, snuggling into Kurt beside him.

"No!" he shouted, feeling odd. "Snap out of it!" And instantly, they did. Something weird had just happened.

"That was strange." Antony voiced Kurt's thoughts. The three boys stared between each other for a few silent seconds before hesitant chatter about what was for dinner that night began.

* * *

><p>When Antony, Kurt and Blaine got over their awkward feeling, Blaine retreated to his own room instead of staying until dinner. He cast a longing look towards Kurt and then departed in order to get ready. As Antony and Kurt were getting ready, someone knocked on their door.<p>

"Can you grab that?" Kurt called to Antony, working on his mid-evening moisturizing. The person knocked again.

"I'm busy!" Kurt groaned and left the bathroom attached to the main area. He looked at Antony, a hand down his pants, eyes closed. Kurt shrieked and covered his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing!"

"Masturbating to the thought of you and Blaine having sex." He stated calmly and completely amused.

"Ugh! Well, go to the bathroom. I need to answer the door." He did just that.

"привет (hi), Kurt!" Duff said cheerily.

"Oh, hi, Duff." Kurt replied, surprised by the boy's appearance. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The door to the bathroom swung open and Antony walked out.

"He probably wants an image to masturbate to, too." Kurt and Duff remained silent, mouths gaping. The boy whose morals were questioned flopped on his bed, lounging across it, supporting his head with his hands. He grinned. Duff cleared his throat.

"Здравствуйте (hello), Antony." He greeted the self pleased boy on the bed.

"Hola, Senor Awkward!" Kurt remained standing in mortified shock until Duff handed him a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Antony was handed one as well.

"It's your new schedule with the combat class." Kurt groaned.

"Why do I need that class? It's not like I have to train any powe-"

"Not like he has to work on his powerful guns like me!" Antony interrupted, shooting Kurt a cautious glare.

"Um, yeah." He agreed with the taller boy's story. "I have unpowerful guns…" Duff laughed awkwardly.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner in a few minutes." Duff kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "до свидания (goodbye), handsome." Kurt shivered. Once the Russian boy had gone, Antony ran over to Kurt gleefully.

"Looks like you have two boyfriends!" He giggled excitedly as Kurt groaned and lay down onto his bed with his face in the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Raina shouted, irritated by the interrupting knock.<p>

"It's just me." Duff smiled as he entered the girl's room. He sat on Rhiannon's bed and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." They shared a hard kiss. Raina watched them interact, totally amused.

"So how's it going with Kurt?" She cut off their sickeningly lovey dovey moment. The boy bit his lip.

"I think he knows." Raina scoffed.

"We're already aware of that, dumb ass." She snarked. Rhiannon patted her secret boyfriend's hand. "What else?"

"Umm… he doesn't wanna take the combat class."

"Why not?" His girlfriend asked.

"He began to say that he didn't have powers, I think, but Antony cut him off with his loud mouth." Raina cackled.

"He doesn't think he has any powers? Ha! Why does he think Krackurna gave him a scholarship here?" Rhiannon and Duff shared a look.

"Do you know something we don't?" The girl asked. The other girl just smirked and lay down.

"Does Kurtie have a crush on you yet, Duffy?" She batted her eyelashes mockingly. Duff looked at his feet.

"I don't know, but I don't like toying with his feelings either way." He admitted. Raina looked delighted by that information.

"Welcome to the dark side."

* * *

><p>When Kurt sat down at his table for dinner, he was greeted with absolute chaos. Everyone was fighting. Duff was in a screaming match with Rhiannon. Blaine and Antony were in a disagreement and Wes and David wouldn't stop poking each other. Raina looked like she was going to cry.<p>

"Guys, stop fighting." He said calmly, attempting to mediate the heated teens. The disputes continued and Kurt got fed up. "Shut up, everyone! Stop fighting! Calm down! Be nice to each other and let's have a good dinner." Immediately, the table was silent and peaceful and the teens began eating their food. Kurt continued staring at them. "What the…"

"Hey, Kurt!" Duff called to him amiably. "Come over here and sit by me." Kurt looked from Blaine to Duff. Blaine's previously cheerful eyes now filled with sadness as he stared at the floor. Blaine and Duff were on opposite ends of the table.

"Umm…." He bit his lip in regret. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to sit by Blaine." The mentioned boy smiled brightly at him.

"But you always sit with him!" Duff complained with a put, secretly glad he wouldn't have to force himself to flirt with the boy all dinner. Kurt shrugged in reply and sat.

* * *

><p>After dinner Raina and Rhiannon sat in their dorm room. Rhiannon read a magazine as Raina paced back and forth heatedly.<p>

"Your boyfriend isn't doing a very good job."

"Give him a break. He's trying!" Rhiannon pleaded with the other girl to be understanding.

"All he has to do is get in Hummel's pants, break his heart and leave him easier for us to destroy." She said as though that were an easy feat. "You'd think being the boyfriend of a seductress would help him…"

"He's not gay! Or even bisexual!" She was on the verge of tears.

"That doesn't matter to Krackurna. She just needs the deed done. The sooner he's vulnerable, the sooner we can dispose of him." Raina stared at the wall with hard eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him." Rhiannon admitted softly. "I really like Kurt." Raina let out a harsh laugh.

"Better let your boyfriend know you're cheating on him with the gay boy."

"Raina, that's not even close to true." Raina stormed over to the girl sitting on her bed and brought their faces very close. They stayed there, tense and eyes to eye.

"We must kill him."

"Why?"

"We must do what Krackurna tells us to."

"Why?" Raina let out a frustrated yell, threw her arms into the air and took a few heated steps away from the other teen.

"You know why." She remained facing away from the other girl.

"We can escape! We can run away. We'll take Duff and get away from here." Rhiannon pleaded desperately and excitedly. She got up to touch the other girl's shoulder.

"No!" Raina yelled and flinched from the hand on her. The other girl cowered a bit, but she didn't care. "This conversation is over. We do what Krackurna tells us and that is that."

* * *

><p>"This place works kind of like a college." Kurt remarked to Blaine as they walked to breakfast the next day.<p>

"How so?" The other boy asked him, gazing at him adoringly.

"Well," Kurt scrunched up his nose in thought, "our classes are randomly spaced throughout the week without consistency, we have dorm rooms, there's a mess hall, a music wing and we have plenty of time to fill with whatever our hearts desire. It's so… different from other schools."

"Really?" Blaine asked. He knew it was different because of the whole students with magical powers aspect, but he had never thought that something else might be different.

"Oh, yeah. Most high schools don't work like this at all." Kurt nodded absentmindedly, staring off into the distance at something non-specific.

"I've gone to St. Dalton my entire life. It has younger grades in separate facilities around the world." He began to recall his experiences in the past but was pulled back into the present by an amusing thought. He snorted and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Blaine shook his head, smiling brightly.

"I bet you've never had a headmaster who plans on taking over the world." He mused out loud.

"Actually, you'd be surprised." Blaine, in fact, did give him a surprised look. "The head coach of the Cheerios could definitely take over the world if she wanted to." Kurt giggled cutely at the thought and Blaine frowned questioningly.

"You have someone at your old school who coaches a breakfast cereal?"

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooo, really really short chapter. I haeve no clue what's going to happen next. I'm totally winging it. **

**A new semester just started in school, so updates are gonna be just as sporadic as usual. haha**

**I don't own Glee. I hope you enjoy this 2 sentence chapter. **

**Review? **

**Let's try to get to 30 reviews! I promise if we get there for this chapter, I will write a 5,000 word chapter. And that's insane 'cuz usually my chapters are, like, 1,000. This one is 500. haha Okay. Done rambling now.**

* * *

><p>Now, listen up," Dr. Gray began glancing from student to student with her intense gaze. "Combat is not simply about unleashing rage and lashing out at people full force. You need to be centered and self aware in order to keep control and benefit most from your abilities." She received mainly blank stares from the teenagers surrounding her, for most of them simply wanted to learn how to beat the crap out of someone. Kurt, however, was very interested in what she had to say next. "So, because most of you are uncoordinated, bumbling, unaware idiots, we're going to start off with yoga." Kurt grinned widely and glanced to Blaine beside him, who looked faintly ill.<p>

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he question the unusually pale boy.

"Nothing." He said weakly. Kurt got unreasonably worried for the situation.

"No, seriously. What's wrong? If you have a problem, I need to know so I can help you." The two boys locked eyes and Blaine blushed.

"I'm just not… bendy." He whispered self consciously. Antony, who was eavesdropping from behind them, sent him a thumbs up. Blaine gave him a questioning look, but understood with Kurt's next sentence:

"I'm super bendy. We could practice together if you want." Blaine grinned so wide he almost looked psychotic.

"That would be awesome!"

* * *

><p>The boys walked back to Antony and Kurt's room after their combat class. They never made it past yoga, for Dr. Gray (God only knows what she got her PhD in…) decided they weren't ready to actually fight yet. They spent the entire block doing downward dogs and cobras and trees and half-pidgeons, etc.<p>

Blaine limped obviously through the hallway, Antony walked normally and Kurt bounced up and down the entire time.

"I feel so great and refreshed and wonderful!" Kurt stretched his arms up, smiling wide. Antony smirked after watching Blaine walk.

"Blaine, you're walking just like you did the day after we-" Blaine coughed loudly and obnoxiously, covering up the extremely obvious statement.

"_Awkwarrrrrrd!"_ Kurt sang cheerily despite being genuinely disturbed by the statement. He was just left feeling very peaceful after the yoga; the other two boys clearly weren't.

"Not really." Antony stated flippantly, strolling casually down the hallway. He quickened his pace slightly to walk in front of Kurt and Blaine then turned around to face them. "It's the truth. I pounded him so hard he could barely walk for a week." Kurt's wonderful mood was finally shattered. He lifted his eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Really? You had to say that?" He asked skeptically, completely ignoring Blaine who was spluttering and limping and scratching at imaginary itches- looking in general as though he had schizophrenia. Antony chuckled.

"Yup."

When they finally reached the boys' dorm room, Blaine tried to back out and go back to his own room.

"Ohhh, no no no you don't, Blainers!" Antony said condescendingly. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulder and threw him onto Kurt's bed. "Sit back and relax, kid." Blaine groaned in pain.

"I think I broke my hip." Kurt giggled.

"So much for being a 'kid', then…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooo 5,000 words didn't happen, but 2,000 did. And that's an improvement to 800. The next one will be longer, too, I promise! Well, once I figure out what's gonna happen.**

**Review? Pweeeez? I love you. :)**

**I don't own Glee. boo.**

**Oh, and I think you'll like this chappie. I did.**

* * *

><p>"When you get to chair pose, make sure your toes are together, knees bent, shoulders relaxed and arms straight in the air." Kurt instructed Blaine. The boy struggled, jutting his rear end out in an attempt to balance himself. "No, no, no. That's called "Cheerleader Butt" and you, sir, are not a cheerleader." He walked over and pressed on the other boy's lower back until he was closer to the correct position. Kurt tilted his head and looked Blaine up and down, scanning his body. "Close enough. Go ahead and grab some water."<p>

"Yes!" Blaine shouted, relieved to be temporarily finished with his torture. "Why do we have to learn yoga again? If someone comes at me with a knife or gun, knowing tree pose is not going to help me." He complained. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, silently judging the sweaty, winded teen.

"Because, Blaine, Dr. Gray is trying to teach people like you patience, people like Antony control and most other students how not to be an idiot."

"What is she trying to teach you?" He questioned.

"Nothing. I'm perfect." Kurt answered sincerely. Blaine chuckled merrily, but stopped once he realized his friend had not actually been kidding.

"Oh. Okay then." He stated awkwardly. He looked out the windows of the gym and saw that the sky was starting to get darker. "We'd better get going." He rolled up his yoga mat, thankful for a reason not to use it again.

* * *

><p>On the way back to their dorms the lights in the building flashed to remind anyone outside of their rooms that curfew was in five minutes. At 7pm all lights in the building, save personal lamps, shut off in order to offer the students a maximum amount of sleep before classes started again at 4am.<p>

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt yelped nervously when the lights fluttered once again, signaling 2 ½ minutes before curfew. "We're not anywhere near the dorms yet." His forehead creased in worry and his mouth shaped into a frown.

"It's okay." Blaine nonchalantly waved off the taller boy's worry. "When the lights go off no one will be able to see us."

"But what about the security guards patrolling the hallways?" He questioned frantically.

"They don't actually start until 9:30pm." Blaine stated. Kurt turned to stare at him curiously.

"How do you know?"

"I've had practice sneaking about this place." Blaine grinned mischievously.

"Doing what?" The grin morphed into something more sheepish and apologetic.

"Seeing Antony." The lights went out, leaving them in total darkness, multiple corridors away from the dorms. The two boys found the walls and continued to walk in silence. Kurt broke the silence fairly quickly.

"How long did you and Antony date?" Blaine laughed.

"We didn't."

"But you were, umm… you know, on my first day here…" Kurt fumbled and blushed through the sentence and he was thankful the darkness hid his face.

"Well, besides being friends, _that_ was the extent of our relationship." Blaine thumped the wall with his hand.

"Did you want more?" Kurt asked, trying not to trip over his feet. "Feelings? Commitment?"

"Of course I did!" Blaine growled frustrated. "But," he began again softer, "from the moment you walked in, you have been all I can think about. It's you."

Kurt heard footsteps crossing the hall and felt a hand on his lips. "Sorry," Blaine breathed softly. "I was trying to find the side of your face." A hand brushed over Kurt's crotch, sending tingles and heat coursing through his body.

"Were you trying to find that?" Kurt joked breathlessly before that hand was removed and tangled with his own. Hot breath mingled together, their closeness radiated, though neither could see the other.

"Maybe." Blaine's voice was low and more seductive. "I know what I'm about to do, though." Kurt could practically feel Blaine's lips on his when voices were heard from down the hall.

"Damnit."

"Darnit."

"…really?"

"SHHHHHH!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway. They turned the corner and stopped in order to listen to what the voices were saying.

"Are the defense classes progressing satisfactorily?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm teaching them yoga currently so they can learn patience, control, balance-" There was a loud smacking sound that reverberated around the hallway.

"I didn't ask you to prance about talking about 'Namaste' and all that shit. I told you to teach them how to fight, Dr. Gray." Kurt gasped, offended that yet another person did not see the benefits of yoga.

"Yes, Professor Krackurna." The teacher submitted.

"Oh," the headmistress added quickly, "make sure to let Raina and Rhiannon know I want to see them." Footsteps echoed as the two adults walked away.

"What the f-"

"Duck?" Kurt corrected.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day feeling odd. He was concerned about his defense class, Blaine's purposefully (?) grope-y hands and the R girl's involvement in everything.<p>

He went down to breakfast, where he found his table unusually silent. He sat down quickly next to Blaine and gave him a questioning look. Blaine shrugged. The overall atmosphere of the table was awkward and quite uncomfortable. Kurt couldn't take it a moment longer.

"C'mon guys! Cheer up!" Almost immediately every friend Kurt had ever made began conversing with the person beside them exuberantly.

"Hey, Kurt!" Wes grabbed the boy's attention from the other side of Blaine. He turned to his right to see him. "Blainers here didn't get back to our room until after curfew. Were you canoodling somewhere?" He made kissy faces and fist-bumped David. Kurt dropped the apple he was eating and blushed furiously while Blaine simply chuckled.

_What is going on with these people?_ Kurt thought. _They're acting so strange around me now-a-days. _

"Wait," Kurt said out loud, "Why aren't you," he pointed to Wes, "and David roommates?"

"David's roommate is Duff." Blaine explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Roommates are assigned; it's a coincidence I ended up in a room with my good friend Wessy-poo." Blaine and Wes smiled cheesily at each other and wipes fake tears from their eyes. _How endearing…_

"Blaineyyyy! You love me!" He sang happily.

"I do!" Blaine yelled back. "I really really really do!"

"And to answer your question, Wes: no. We were not, in fact, canoodling." Kurt said, slightly grumpily.

"When did I ask you that?" The pale boy face palmed.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Why, because he's Asian?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"That's racism!" Wes exclaimed and Blaine nodded his head enthusiastically.

"We don't take kindly to racists here!" David yelled heatedly.

"I'm not racist. I hate everyone equally." Kurt stated calmly. He looked to the three boys who tried to come up with an intelligent response.

"Well," David began, "take your Communist ways out of here and somewhere they will be appreciated." Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Russia used to be Communist." Neither Wes nor David had a comment for that. He went back to eating his apple.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine and Kurt sat in Blaine's dorm room. Antony had some random kid over and needed privacy to do stuff, so they took refuge there. Wes was out causing trouble with David, as usual. They were perfectly alone, which never happened.<p>

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Kurt asked cautiously and irritated. Blaine looked at him and then towards the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I wonder how that expression came about. Was there some random elephant in a room and people just ignored it? Or what?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't!" Blaine began to defend himself. "I was staying completely on topic. You brought up elephants, and I continued on with them." He stood up from Antony's bed and moved to sit next to Kurt.

"Anyway, are we going to talk about it or what?" Kurt tried to get the conversation back on track.

"The elephants? Well, they're wrinkly, remember well and… other stuff. They're in the Jungle Book, which is awesome, and they have a song and all that jazz. Oh! That's a good song. Do you like that song? I do!"

"Blaine, stop." Kurt looked the curly haired boy in the eye. "We almost-"

"Kissed?" Blaine whispered, mere inches from Kurt's face. The taller boy gulped and nodded. "Did you want to?" Kurt nodded again and their faces moved closer.

"Duh." Blaine exhaled the word. Just as their lips were about to meet, Antony burst into the room.

"Guys! We have a problem!"

"…shit."

"Wait, how did you get in my dorm room!"

* * *

><p>"I hope Antony brings Kurt and Blaine soon." David said worriedly. He paced back and forth.<p>

"Dude! Calm down." Wes put his hand on the other boy's shoulders and shoved him onto the bed.

"I can't! I just heard that two of my classmates are trying to kill my second best friend's boyfriend!" The sentence came out rushed and there was a crescendo until the end.

"I know, but…" Wes stopped. How is a person supposed to respond to that? There's no way to do that. He sat next to his best friend and patted his arm.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm Asian," he answered simply, as though that explained everything. "Just kidding."

"Wait, you're not Asian?" David looked horrified. Wes shook his head and stood up to distance them. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be them!" David yelled excitedly and ran to grab the door.

"Hello, boys." Raina smiled sweetly as she pushed the door farther open. Wes and David shared a worried look.

"Umm… w-we weren't expecting y-you." David stuttered nervously.

"Of course you didn't." She laughed. "So boys, I'm going to be frank." She stepped into the room and shut and locked the door. "What did you overhear when you were spying on my sister, Professor Krackurna and me?" Her previously sickly sweet tone was gone and she looked completely threatening.

"We didn't spy on you." Wes lied calmly. David wiped the sweat off his forehead and coughed.

"Liar!" Raina shouted. The room began to shake and a picture of Blaine, Wes and David slid off the table. Another knock sounded at the door. The three people in the room looked between each other. Wes slowly walked the length of the room and opened the door without talking his eye off the enraged female.

"Wes!" Kurt and Blaine yelled simultaneously.

"What's the emergency?"

"Why'd I have to go get them?" Antony asked.

"Why's Raina here?"  
>"Why'd he have to break into my room?"<br>"Why'd he have to bring that up now?" The room went silent. Raina smiled and walked towards the door.

"I was simply saying hello to my favorite two trouble makers." After giving a pointedly threatening look to Wes and David, she slipped out the door. The two boys shared a silent look and a secret message passed between them: lie.

"We just got reeaaallllly lonely." Wes pouted.

"Yeah, we're super super needy people." David added. Kurt, Blaine and Antony shared a suspicious glance.

"Your emergency was loneliness?" Kurt questioned skeptically. The two boys in question nodded vigorously.

"We sowwy!" David baby talked.

"Yeah, weawy sowwy!" Wes did also.

"You guys are retarded." Antony muttered, rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can you hold on a second?" Blaine requested as Kurt was about to follow Antony into their dorm. The boy turned and looked at the teen who beckoned to him.<p>

"Yes?" Blaine grabbed his hand and brought them close into an embrace. Kurt blushed faintly and giggled.

"I wanted to say goodnight," he whispered huskily into the boy's ear. He slowly brushed his lips across Kurt's cheek once. And then again. And one more time until he reached the boy's lips. He placed a gentle kiss onto the beautiful boy's lips.

"Goodnight to you too, Blaine." The two boys smiled as they reluctantly broke away from each other. Kurt opened the door to his room and Blaine began to walk down the hall to his room.

"Oh, and by the way, Blaine," Kurt began softly. Blaine turned around quickly and eagerly to hear what the wonderful teen had to say. "It's not that difficult to break into a dorm room."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review.<strong>

**I love you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Soo... I'm going to tell you a story titled I Never Update, and it involves me not updating. The end. **

**But, umm, here's an update... yay! But it's pretty bad. Boooooo. Oh well. It's here.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day feeling extraordinarily satisfied. He and Blaine kissed; it was everything he had imagined. It really was. Kurt felt fireworks, and just like he was staring in one of his favorite Rom Coms. The problem with that scenario, however, was that most Rom Coms don't have evil professors trying to take over the world using the students at the school one goes to. Well, that just happened to be a side effect of Kurt's perfect romance, and if Kurt got Blaine, then he was willing to sacrifice the safety of the world. Maybe.<p>

Kurt arrived at breakfast, grabbed his food and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine slipped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Wes and David chorused. Kurt blushed faintly but looked extremely pleased as he bit into his apple.

"You sleep okay, honey?" Blaine asked Kurt affectionately. Kurt nodded his head as he replied.

"Yes I did. _Honey."_ He giggled cutely and winked.

Wes and David initiated silent conversations in their heads. They knew something must've happened after the two boys had left the dorm room. When Blaine had come back he hadn't mentioned anything to Wes, but both he and Kurt were acting different. They looked at each other mischievously and focused on Kurt and Blaine who had been whispering to each other and giggling adorably.

"Sooooooooooo, boys," David began extremely subtly. "You're acting extremely affectionate this lovely morning." Wes gave him an incredulous look that explicitly stated _really? You are not stealthy in the least. _

Blaine nuzzled his nose behind Kurt's ear making him squeak and jump off of his chair slightly. Once they had settled down again they simply grinned at the other two boys; it was clear they weren't going to say anything. After all, it wasn't their business. Just as Wes was about to pry more, Antony came and sat down.

"What's up with all the touchy-feelyness?" He raised an eyebrow at them and sat next to David. Kurt and Blaine shared an intimate look and turned back to him. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"We're together." He stated giddily. Blaine and Antony both froze. Antony's eyes had gone wide and Blaine's body immediately tensed, going completely rigid.

"We are?" He asked. Kurt looked at him, horrified.

"Kidding." David and Wes looked puzzled.

"Kidding that you're together? Or…" David trailed off, trying to think of an alternative.

"No!" Blaine fumbled. "Umm… I meant that I was kidding when I joked that I didn't know we were together… uhh… yeah?" He scrunched his nose up at his poor explanation.

"It's okay, honey, I know what you mean." Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to projectile vomit on you," Antony stated harshly. He did, in fact, look a little green.

"Oh, stop it, you party pooper!" Wes exclaimed with a jovial fist pump. "These two love birds have finally admitted their mutual like and are now together! Be happyyyyyyy!" He grinned and started singing _don't worry, be happy._

"Why are we supposed to be happy?" Duff asked as he, Raina and Rhiannon sat down at the table. The atmosphere immediately changed from one of easiness, fun and joy to tension and anxiety. Kurt and Blaine, though, were completely oblivious to the change.

"We're together!" Kurt sang happily. The three newcomers' jaws dropped.

"O-oh, that's great! We're so happy for you!" Raina smiled and congratulated them shakily, then elbowed Duff in the side. He coughed somewhat violently and mumbled an awkward, "oh darn, I missed my shot."

Wes and David exchanged looks again and silently communicated about the suspicious behavior. Rhiannon began whispering something to Duff across the table, and the two of them looked very upset. 

Kurt and Blaine continued to be completely oblivious to all the awkwardness surrounding them and acted like the cutesy couple they were.

Antony and Raina, who sat across from each other, glared at one another.

"So, Antony, what have you been up to lately?" Raina asked, her voice as rich as chocolate and as smooth as butter.

"Same old, same old." He smirked, eyes glittering.

"Oh, so chasing around boys you can't have?" Raina tilted her head and quirked her lips. Antony looked at her questioningly. "Which one do you want, Antony? Kurtie or Blainers?" She nodded her head towards the two boys who were currently enraptured by a debate about what color bowtie would go best with the overcast weather versus sun. Antony's eyes flickered to them for a moment before shooting daggers at her.

"I don't know what you mean." She laughed.

"Come on! You have to know which one you're in love with." She looked at him calculatingly. "You used to sleep with Blaine, but now that Kurtie-poo got here, you've been acting all strange." She smiled viciously, waiting for Antony to react to her words. She waited for him to grab her bait. "Do you want him? Huh? Wish you could just take him from Anderson's tan hands?" She leaned forward, almost to the point of being in his face. "Well, you can't."

* * *

"He's in love with one of them." Raina assured Rhiannon and Duff. "I just need to figure out which one."

"Are you sure?" Rhiannon asked skeptically. "He seems to actually like those two, and I don't think he'd want to mess up his friendship with them." Raina scoffed dramatically and continued pacing back and forth in their room.

"Too bad he's gay. Otherwise we could use you to seduce him," she said flippantly, completely disregarding Rhiannon's reply. She then looked at Duff. "Duh. Why didn't I think of it before? It didn't work on Hummel, but it might work on Antony. He's a lot more eager for dick than Kurt is." Raina grinned evilly while Rhiannon and Duff looked at each other wearily and gripped each other's hands tighter.

"What are you thinking?" Duff asked hesitantly.

"Get him drunk off his ass and sleep with him. Try to get him to tell you who he's in love with. Or make him fall in love with you then break his heart. I don't know. Just do something to him…" Her idea trailed off weakly, but the brilliant gleam of a new plan remained in her eyes.

"I was actually hoping that Rhiannon and I could come out as a couple at some point…" He said hopefully, his eyes wide and smiling slightly at the nicer of the two girls.

"Absolutely not." Raina shot down without a moment's thought. "Are you trying to get us killed? Not only is your life at stake right now, but so is mine! She brought you into this," Raina pointed at Rhiannon, "and I need to get us out of this mess." She groaned and flopped onto her bed. "Why do I always have to be such a good person?"

* * *

The next few days passed without much incident. The school's self-defense class moved into more fighting techniques, Blaine and Kurt progressed into an even more affectionate relationship, Raina continued to scheme, and the headmistress of the school was as elusive and mysterious as ever.

"How've you been keeping up in classes, boys?" Dr. Gray asked Kurt, Blaine and Antony cheerfully after self-defense class one day. They nodded obediently.

"Yes ma'am!" Blaine answered with an easy smile. Kurt wiped sweat from his forehead and mumbled out a soft yes, and Antony simply laughed as though the question was stupid in the first place. The teacher looked at the three boys cautiously.

"Well, if you ever need any one-on-one help, I'm here for you." She jogged off to help some poor kid who was trying to remove himself from some winding down yoga pose that left him looking like a demented circus performer.

"Well, that wasn't super suspicious or anything…" Antony scoffed as soon as they had left the auxiliary gym.

"I really like her," Kurt began sadly. "It's too bad she's an evil professor's henchman. Otherwise, when I graduate suma cum laude, I'd probably choose her as my 'teacher who inspired me the most'." The other two boys stared at him and stopped walking. "What?"

"Suma cum what?" Blaine asked.

"You want some cum?" Antony smirked wickedly and licked his lips. "I can help with that."

"You guys don't know what…?" Kurt trailed off. "Never mind." He grabbed Blaine's arm and began to lead him off to Blaine's dorm room. Antony started to follow them, but received a huge glare from Kurt.

"What, are you two about to go off and have hot, steamy sex or something?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Blaine and Kurt exclaimed simultaneously and skipped off down the hallway, leaving Antony standing alone; he watched them, mouth gaping, shocked into silence.

* * *

**Review?**

**Tell me how much this chapter sucked?**


End file.
